otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - March 2003
La Terre Election results Posted By: Icarus Article: MAR03-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Mar 01 23:23:36 3003 New Paris, La Terre- Today, the citizenry on La Terre voted in high numbers to elect the new La Terran government. As of now, among the senators elected include Valerie Ausin, Volauniiadae, and Johnathan Wittenburg. Along with this are current incumbants Senators Danvers, Thazz, and MacBain.The organization of government has not been conducted at this time, however.Nathan Willmore, INN Wittenburg concedes governorship Seeking Posted By: Icarus Article: MAR03-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Mar 02 16:23:14 3003 New Paris, La Terre- Today, in a brief announcement following the Senatorial elections. Johnathan Wittenburg announced he would no longer seek the governorship position. In that announcement, he said:"While I believe La Terre is in need of leadership still, Senator Danvers has proven to be a capable leader and I will concede my seeking of the position and support her."There is no response from Senator Danvers at this time. Grimlahd Rescue A Success Posted By: Garbage Article: MAR03-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sun Mar 02 17:23:45 3003 Akril, Grimlahd - The Grimlahd navy reports that it has launched a successful rescue operation, Christine Tarkovsky, Yevgeni Sergeytov, Volauniidae, Samantha Kim and the Grimlahdi Eegt of clan Sthor have all been rescued and are said to be recovering in the GNV Grenshi's sickbay, the pilot, Drii of clan Thln, apparently died in the crash. His body was recovered a few hours ago and flown to his clan.Apparently the cause of the crash has not yet been determined, but the survivors are being questions as to exactly what happened by Grimlahd naval personnel. Smislav takes G'ahnlo GP Posted By: Garbage Article: MAR03-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sun Mar 02 18:44:25 3003 AHNDAR SUBCITY, G'ahnlo - Vladimir Smislav took top honors in a very one-sided G'ahnlo Grand Prix, defeating championship rival Amado Saviola by nearly a lap in a race that saw the Ungstiri lead the whole way.The race got off to a rocky start when Ysobel Estasian rear-ended Belton Delpargi into turn one, forcing both drivers to retire. Saviola was caught up in slower traffic at the start due to a poor launch, and was only able to claw his way through slower traffic towards the end of the lap. The damage was done, however, as after a briliant launch from the grid, Smislav was able to turn Saviola's starting woes into a half-second lead at the end of the first lap. The lead continued to grow throughout the race.MSReynolds number two driver Matthias Toussain was able to provide a huge finish for the smallest team in the field when he took the final podium position. Ian Pearce, Coby MacKendrick, and Jacob Osbourn rounded out the top six.Smislav now holds sole possession of first place in the driver's championship with 26 points, Saviola holds second with 22 points, and Pearce holds third with 15 points. In the constructor's championship, Toryu Racing leads with 44 points and Team HyperDrive holds second with 22. Toryu Racing News Posted By: Bandit Article: MAR03-5 Reported To: SME Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 02 21:33:54 3003 In a press conference today, a Toryu Racing spokesman answered reporters' questions regarding the recent A3L event on G'ahnlo."What is the status of Miss Estasian and her car for the upcoming races?""We are pleased to announce that Miss Estasian sustained no injuries in the unfortunate collision, and is expected to be in full health for the next race. Her vehicle is presently being repaired, but we fully expect it to be at peak performance well in time for the next event."Are you concerned about possible repercussions from the clipping in future races?"Such events are an unfortunate side effect of the very tight conditions in which these cars operate. It is a tribute to the drivers that collisions are not more common, and we are certain that our competitors recognize the accidental nature of this unfortunate incident."You've built up quite a lead in the Cup race. Do you think you can hold it?Toryu Racing is quite confident in our team of drivers and mechanics, who have shown themselves well prepared to get the most out of their machine and the track. We are confident of continued future success."Sivtek Media Enterprises - Sivad's Independent news source Grimlahd Navy Speaks Posted By: Garbage Article: MAR03-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Mon Mar 03 17:36:14 3003 Akril, Grimlahd - The plane that crashed on Grimlahd last Friday was shot down by a military grade anti-aircraft pulse cannon, according to a press release from the Grimlahd navy.The navy recovered the wreckage on Sunday and have had engineers perform an initial evaluation from it. Naval 64 unit leader Aksth of clan Frln has issued the following rather dire announcement in light of their findings."The plane was attacked, and forced down, by fire from a heavy pulse cannon exceeding the three gigawatt range. This type of weapon is not portable for even a Zangali, and to the best of our knowledge no such weapons should exit on Grimlahd outside of militia and marine heavy support units. We advise extreme caution in all vessels approaching landing pads on Grimlahd outside the main Akril star port and are launching a major investigation to determine what exactly is happening." Sivadian Cabinet Appointments Finalised Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR03-7 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Mar 04 09:02:34 3003 (Grand Enaj, Sivad) Sir Fredrick Chamberlain has named the majority of his cabinet, according to a brief statement from Dorling Street yesterday. Though appointments had been the subject of some speculation, the eventual appointments in fact represent a very near continuation of the Ramlan cabinet, which included a number of Conservative members. However, unlike the previous coalition, this cabinet includes only Torys, some of whom have only won seats in the bye-elections of the last several months. The final cabinet appointments are:First Councillor: Sir Fredrick ChamberlainHome Secretary: Daniel ArndaleForeign and Colonies Secretary: Alexander Waldorf, Ph.D.Trade Minister: Sir William AinsworthCulture Minister: Jazen KatolHumphrey Shaw, KC, was appointed to the non-voting position of Attorney-General. The positions of Chancellor of the Exchequer, Minister for Health, and Minister for Specialist Affairs remain vacant, and confidential sources have revealed that unless members of the conservative party come forward seeking appointment, the positions may not be filled, and their responsiblities farmed off to other cabinet posts./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ Calling All Lunites Posted By: Michela Article: MAR03-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Mar 04 13:22:51 3003 Freedom's Landing, Luna- Clifford Trumbe, a prominent Lunite engineer, who is quickly taking on a role of statesman spoke to INN today about his growing frustration at the slow pace Luna has adopted in forming its own government. A town meeting called by Trumble several weeks ago yielded little or no results "Believe me," he said. "I understand and share in your trepidation. I'm not going to stand here and pretend I'm not afraid of what comes next, but I am equally if not more frightened at the lack of a formal system to take care of the needs of our people and interact with other governments. Perhaps, I have been going about this the wrong way. The type of government that Luna has will have depends on the number of people interested in taking an active role. There will be a meeting at 1PM on Saturday for interested individuals. Please contact me for location" Lizard Civil War Looming? Posted By: Garbage Article: MAR03-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Thu Mar 06 13:22:43 3003 Daarak Region, Grimlahd - A senior Zangali military officer has openly announced that he was responsible for the downing of a the chartered passenger plane on Grimlahd last Friday. Militia 64 unit leader Skuthniss, head of the Duthkor clan and commandant of the regional garrison issued a statement expressing complaints about the conduct of Apex Goknreln slightly over two weeks ago, and from the content of this new statement it would seem he has been acting on them. The transcript is translated from the Zantra it was initially broadcast in:"Offworld softskins visiting in state to judge us cannot be tolerated. Soft softskins exploiting Zangali and Grimlahdi will not be allowed, Apex Gokrneln corrupt and waiting for the next Ascension killing him too long. We bring forward ceremony and selection to now!"This statement was worryingly accompanied by all of the ten thousand or so Zangali troops under Skuthniss' command receiving call up notices and movement orders to assemble around the massively fortified garrison complex outside Halakir. It is not yet known how many militia personnel are following these instructions, or even if any are, but the possibilities are grim indeed.Grimlahd government sources have refused to issue an official response outside of urging militia units to remain with their normal routines. Engineers downplay Sanctuary structural concerns Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Mar 09 16:03:43 3003 SANCTUARY - Less than a week before Oswald Cottington IV plans to embark on the last leg of Sanctuary's ambitious voyage to the multiverse nexus near Nocturn, engineers are reviewing data that suggests the colony vessel's superstructure may be significantly more fragile than originally believed.But, engineer Todd Wyndham says, the danger isn't that great."The structural flaws we're finding are consistent with what one might expect from a super-sized starship that has crossed from one universe to another and back again," Wyndham said. "Nothing in this data suggests even the most remote possibility of catastrophic failure."At worst, the final Spindrive burst to Nocturn may cause internal collapses within the superstructure, with limited damage expected in Sanctuary's relatively small inhabited areas. Nature Preserve Opened Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAR03-11 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Mar 10 14:44:43 3003 U-498, UNGSTIR: The University of Resilience College of Environmental Studies announced the opening of a nature reserve on the planetoid U-498, to serve as a research habitat for life forms adapted to the Ungstir planetoid belts."Simply put, we had to put the two surviving laaskavolks somewhere," noted zoologist Khari Moss-Allaine, "Especially considering the fact that we are soon going to have a whole litter of the highly intellegent predators on our hands. After serious consideration it was felt that they should remain here, in their home system, after their infamous proof of their adapdability to a pebble environment."At the same time the Ungstiri Citizen's Committee and the Ungstiri Milita have declared pebble U-498 restricted space, and anyone landing on the planetoid does so at their own risk. The University also noted that a large population of rockrats would also be translocated to the new preserve.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Ominous Omens on Odari Posted By: Michela Article: MAR03-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Fri Mar 14 13:54:54 3003 ODARI - Sources on Odari report that a series of strange occurances last night have left four Odarite dead. Early in the evening, witnesses report a ball of gray light fell a thousand feet into Dealbreaker Gorge from a cliff overlooking the Odarite landmark. "The lighkt wentk out," reported a senior member of the Odarite merchant guild who witnessed the entire event, who stated that moments later a second light appeared and proceeded to hover against the black cliffs for twenty minutes This morning, Odarite investigators made their way to the ridge where the light had first appeared to find four of the instectoid natives dead - one of them a prominent member in the Odarite Merchants' Guild. The guild suspects foul play. While the names of the allegedly murdered Odarites have not been released, sources have indicated that investigators did not find any external sign of injury, save for two antenna cut from the merchant's head. When asked how Odari officials plan on investigating the alleged murder, a spokesman for the Merchant's Guild stated that they do have several leads, including the absconded departure of an Ungstiri vessel shortly after the light in Dealbreaker's Gorge was first seen. Sanctuary prepares for final leg Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Mar 15 13:31:10 3003 SANCTUARY - The colony vessel Sanctuary, built in 2651 before the invasion of the Kretonians and lost in Hiverspace until the year 3000, will be on the move again today - and probably for the last time.President Oswald Cottington IV, designer and overseer of Sanctuary, has given the final green light for the ship's journey to Nocturn and the brink of the multiverse nexus - a gateway to several alien universes discovered last year by the VES Minerva.Sanctuary is expected to fire up its Spindrive at about 3 p.m. Concordance time. La Terre's hospital offering health survey Posted By: Freyssinet Article: MAR03-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: La terre Reported At: Sat Mar 15 15:04:27 3003 In an effort to improve the hearth services on La terre, the Melissa Fernandez general hospital will open its door on the 29th March for free immunizations and check-up."All races, genders and ages are encouraged to come", says Doctor Freyssinet, "We want to get an idea of the health status of our populations to give them a better service and be sure we reach out to all of them."(ooc : it'll be from 2 to 4 PM EST. Come!) SANCTUARY EMBARKS ON LAST LEG! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Mar 15 15:20:53 3003 SANCTUARY - The colony vessel Sanctuary made its final preparations and then, with Jasra Beaulieu at the helm, secured for acceleration and then activated the new spindrive. Sanctuary is expected to arrive at Nocturn within the next hour or so.A vessel called the Venture was heard hailing for refueling assistance as Sanctuary reached full velocity. The colony vessel could not slow to release any vessels for aid because technicians warned that, given the strain endured by acceleration this time, Sanctuary would be unable to accelerate again, and would be stranded with 10,000 people aboard for the sake of one ship.However, Sanctuary did alert other possible rescuers to the Venture's quandary. Neidermeyer vows vengeance Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sat Mar 15 15:45:09 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - In a communique received by a Maltarian listening post on Ganymede this afternoon, the exiled lunatic King Colin Neidermeyer indicated that "vengeance is close at hand." But he said nothing else. His whereabouts remain a mystery, although he is believed to be harboring the criminal Remy LeBeau. SANCTUARY IN JEOPARDY? Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Mar 15 16:18:25 3003 SANCTUARY - A rough ride at faster-than-light speed has led to structural collapses, at least one hull breach and the near-disastrous malfunction of a maneuvering thruster, and Sanctuary is still nearly 20 minutes from her destination at Nocturn. Medbay reports dozens of injuries, but no fatalities at this time.President Oswald Cottington IV has indicated he is prepared to slow the ship and evacuate all aboard her if the situation becomes much more dire. Communications Outage Posted By: Leonidas Article: MAR03-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sat Mar 15 16:37:17 3003 As of 1630 Sanctuary time, the entire Lahdizan system, to include the planet Grimlahd disappeared off of the interstellar communications grid. Speculation runs rampant from various sources. Possible explanations include pulsars or perhaps the start of a civil war on the planet. More on this as it unfolds.Newswire Senator Missing? Posted By: Icarus Article: MAR03-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Mar 15 16:38:20 3003 New Paris, La Terre-Breaking news suggests that recently elected Senator Valerie Austin, who most experts expected to be the new Trade minister, has not been seen for a couple days now. So far, there are no leads, other than no sign Senator Austin has left La Terre via ship.We will keep you up to date with any developments.Nathan Willmore, INN. More Problems With The Grid? Posted By: Leonidas Article: MAR03-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Sat Mar 15 16:47:10 3003 In what seems to be an epidemic, the Volir system has joined the Lahdizan system in dropping off of the interstellar communications grid. What was before speculated to be some sort of natural phenomenon is beginning to be looked at as something more sinister. We will keep you updated as this story progresses.Newswire RNS Ships Suspected of Piracy Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAR03-21 Reported To: SP Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Mar 15 16:48:25 3003 (Resilience, Ungstir) - Ungstiri officials say that a ship identified as the Royal Naval Service's HMS Formidable attacked a civilian cargo freighter yesterday at the edge of Ungstiri space, stealing its entire cargo of polydenum.Officials say the ship ordered the freighter, UKT Kyocera, to stand down or be fired upon. When the captain refused, they say, the freighter's engines were disabled by a single shot of Formidable's main guns. The ship was boarded and the crew was held prisoner while its cargo was transferred to the other ship. Once the transfer was complete, Formidable jumped and disappeared. UKT Kyocera sent a distress call and was rescued by Ungstiri officials.Reaction from the admiralty was swift; Admiral of the Fleet the Baron Cobb denied that Formidable carried out the attack. However, some Ungstiri citizens report having seen RNS officers on Ungstir recently. Formidable was believed to be under a state of quarantine after falling victim to a tropical disease. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ NALL SWARM SANCTUARY! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Mar 15 17:45:58 3003 NEAR NOCTURN - The colony vessel Sanctuary, battered and unable to flee or fight, now finds itself near Nocturn and the multiverse nexus, only to come up against the waiting Clawed Fist Fleet of the Nall.President Oswald Cottington IV has reportedly surrendered, without conditions, to Vox Ock of Hatch Vril, and the reptiloid warriors have begun landing aboard Sanctuary to seize the vessel. Any who resist the occupying force will be slaughtered, the Nall have vowed. Sivad Offers To Accept Refugees Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR03-23 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Mar 15 19:25:15 3003 (Grand Enaj, Sivad) In a brief statement, Isherwood House announced that after consultation with the Foreign and Colonies Office, it believed that it was likely that along with Sanctuary, Vollista and Grimlahd had also fallen to the Nall. Therefore, King Richard has agreed that Sivad will accept refugees from these planets, as well as any members of the ruling parties that wish to form a government in exile.Though the Government has announced no position as yet, high level meetings are taking place throughout Government House. First Councillor Chamberlain was not available for comment./Neville McNamara/ COTTINGTON DEAD - VOLLISTAN IN CHARGE Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Mar 15 23:47:04 3003 SANCTUARY - Oswald Cottington IV was shot and killed by a Nall warrior Saturday evening as he resisted the invasion by forces of the Clawed Fist Fleet.The vacuum in leadership was quickly filled, however, as a Vollistan Light Singer named Volari, who revealed he had been in league with Vox Ock of Hatch Vril, was appointed as the colony vessel's governor.A plasma bomb has been attached to the massive vessel's reactors, and the captive inhabitants of Sanctuary have been warned that resistance or violence against Clawed Fist Fleet forces or their allies will lead to the detonation of the device and the destruction of the colony ship.Word has it that some inhabitants fled to the part of Sanctuary known as The Quarter Beneath, as well as into other parts of the vessel's superstructure, to avoid capture. Effective Saturday night, anyone who is not part of the occupying force that tries to enter those areas will be executed. Once a day, Volari announced, someone will be chosen at random for intensive interrogation. Anyone found to be conspiring against Vox Ockvril or other occupying force members will be executed. Lunite Call for Volunteers Posted By: Michela Article: MAR03-25 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: luna Reported At: Sat Mar 15 23:47:20 3003 FREEDOM LANDING, LUNA - Earlier today, on the heels of a threat from ex-King Colin Neidermeyer, an unknown Lunite who later identified himself as Ren Arnassis stood beside the rubble where a statue of Neidermeyer once stood and delivered a five-minute speech in a halting voice, reading off a rumpled piece of paper, which called volunteers to come to Freedom Landing - INN sources assume this was a reference to a de-facto renaming of Neidermeyer's Landing, the largest city on Luna - and establish a new Militia. A copy of the speech was subsequently recieved by INN's Sivad office - one of very few presently able to communicate normally with the outside world. Cottington corpse becomes message Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Mar 16 14:56:31 3003 SANCTUARY - In what is the first official message sent by the new Parallax government of the vessel Sanctuary, Grand Inquisitor Volari has sent a simple and clear message both to the prisoners of the vessel and to the governments of the free worlds: a picture sent via datapadd showing the corpse of Oswald Cottington IV, former commander of the vessel, suspended by a utliity cable from the support beams of the companionway, Sanctuary's most travelled passage. Below the corpse, dozens of Clawed Fist Feet warriors patrol the sector. Luna Announces Election Posted By: Michela Article: MAR03-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: LUNA Reported At: Sun Mar 16 15:28:32 3003 Freedom's Landing, Luna-Engineer Clifford Trumble who last week held a meeting of Lunites interested in forming a government came forward today to announce the results of that enterprise. "Quite a number of people came forward and expressed a willingness to be involved. While it was clear that some central government was needed, we didn't want a horribly strong figurehead. In short no more kings for luna. In an effort to have as many people involved as possible, we have devised plans for the Lunite Citizen's Senate,which basically be a citizen's council. We've devided the planet int oa number of districts. The people of Luna will elect members to serve from each districts. After that the council will elect leadership positions from among its members, Chairman, Deputy chair, Senator for foreign relation and so forth. Given the particularly tenuous nature of interstellar affairs, we want to do this quickly. Candidates will have a week to announce their candidacy a popular election will be held Sunday March 23rd 3003 Governor Speaks Posted By: Leonidas Article: MAR03-28 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Mar 16 21:51:12 3003 In an official statement made this evening by Grand Inquisitor Volari, the Parallax occupation on the vessel Sanctuary will begin what the Vollistan governor called a quarantine of isolation on the quarter beneath, the rumored sector located in the superstructure of Sanctuary that has been identified as a a nest of Parallax resistance groups in hiding.Beginning tomorrow, the Inquisitor stated, Parallax forces will begin building a wall to seperate the quarter beneath from the rest of the spaceship. "Those within the quarter have a week before the wall is completed," Volari said in his statement to INN. "Those who have not left the area by that time will be reserved to die there from starvation."When asked if the Inquisitor intends to create the largest sarcophogus in the multiverse with this project, Volari responded, "The Parallax is merciless for those who cooperate. We will not spend the energy swatting the flies of rebellion from our backs." Reward Offered Posted By: Leonidas Article: MAR03-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Mar 17 01:49:16 3003 -Parallax Offers 10,000 Credits for the capture of Mystic Murderer-In a statement issued by Grand Inquisitor Volari, head of the Parallax occupation of Sanctuary, a Val Shohobian Mystic by the name of Hezekiah has murdered four innocent civilians of the vessel including a Demarian mother, a Castori inventor and an Ungstiri engineer."The Mystic Hezekiah is not simply an enemy of the Parallax," Volari stated, "But also of all the fine citizens of the vessel Sanctuary." The Shohobian, according to Volari, is involved in a rebel group resisting the Parallax occupation and has been spurred to madness by the insolent lies of his cohorts. The Parallax has made an offer of 10,000 credits for the safe capture and delivery of the Mystic - reported to be hiding in the ship's superstructure - to Parallax officials.When asked what steps the Parallax were taking to find the Mystic, Volari replied: "We have an investogator who currently has a hand in searching for Hezekiah. Or at least a finger." Doctor Named Parallax Most Wanted Posted By: Leonidas Article: MAR03-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Mar 17 22:58:43 3003 SANCTUARY - Dr. Marlan Ranix named as most wanted public enemy by the Parallax.In a statement issued by Parallax officials aboard the vessel Sanctuary, seventeen patients who were severely injured during the ship's accelleration toward Nocturn have died from complications with their injuries. The patients were treated by Dr. Marlan Ranix, a medic known for her work aboard the VES Minerva.Grand Inquisitor Volari, governor of the vessel issued the following statement: "Miss Ranix's egoism and lack of scientific ability has resulted in a case of severe malpractice and the deaths of seventeen innocent civilians. Due to the fact that every one of her patients has met an unfortunate end, the Parallax must assume that this was not a mere mistake - Marlan Ranix intended for these innocent citizens to die. As such, her medical license is hereby revoked and she is being charged with seventeen cases of capital murder."The Parallax has also offered a reward for Ranix's capture - 30,000 credits if captured alive; 15,000 if brought in dead. Retaliation Posted By: Leonidas Article: MAR03-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Mon Mar 17 23:54:21 3003 Soth Nasvril of the second Nall battle fleet has recently allowed INN reporters to witness a chilling event in orbit around the planet Grimlahd. Earlier tonight, Apex Gonkreln was delivered an ultimatium by the Nall ambassador. He was asked to unconditionally surrender, or the Nall Flagship, Nal'tharn, would launch Coreseekers at the planet and destroy it. The Apex surrendered, but took his own life in the process, injuring the Nall ambassador in the process."Thisssss, ssssoftssskinsss, issss how we deal with insssssolensssse.", Soth Nasvril told reporters as the Nal'tharn reached orbit above a Grimlahdi cavern city. The carrier launched a space borne bombardment that leveled the mountain the caverns were dug into. Loss of life is thought to be staggering, but unconfirmed. As of this report, Nall troops are descending on the capital city of Akril and will use that as a base of operations for the further subjecating of the Grimlahdi and Zangali. Sivad Recalls Ambassador Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR03-32 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Mar 18 14:12:00 3003 (Grand Enaj, Sivad) The Foreign Office today recalled Sivad's senior Ambassador, Sir Oliver Jermyn, from Deserata for high-level meetings with Foreign Secretary Alexander Waldorf. Sir Oliver has been Ambassador to Mars for the past several months, but no reasons have been given for his recall. The Ambassador is expected to leave Deserata today and proceed directly to Sivad on a diplomatic vessel.While the Foreign Office did not give any reasons for the recall, it is believed that Sir Oliver, as senior diplomat in the Foreign Service, has been recalled for reassignment in face of Nall aggression. Sivad, which has already offered to accept refugees, has been alone in making any statement about Sanctuary, Vollista, and Grimlahd. The Council of Equals is meeting in emergency session tommorow night to discuss the Nall issue, and a statement from the First Councillor is expected shortly thereafter./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ Porter offers reward for Volari Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-33 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Mar 18 15:30:36 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Captain David Ransom Porter is offering 50,000 credits for the capture, alive or dead, of the Light Singer named Volari who now serves as Grand Inquisitor aboard Sanctuary."The not-so-Grand Inquisitor has lied, murdered, maimed in the name of a supposedly honorable leader, Vox Ockvril," Porter told the Ungstir Information Service. "While I believe we have no choice but to respect the Nall claim on that territory, I question the methods employed by the occupation force."Porter indicated he would drop the bounty on Volari if all captives on Sanctuary are granted amnesty and allowed to leave, without further harm. Lunite Takes Hostage? Posted By: Michela Article: MAR03-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Mar 18 17:25:45 3003 FREEDOM LANDING, The man who saw to the destruction of Neidermeyer's Statue and is currently standing for the Deputy Chairman seat on the new Civilian Senate which will soon be taking control of the Lunite Government had these surprising words today, "The militia has begun, our people are now vaccinated against any chemical threat that the so-called King Colin can send our way. Luna has united together as never before and we are arming ourselves against any and all threats that come our way. No invasion force will find Luna as easy to conquer as the Fleeters found us back in '86. So far the monkey boy has only bandied words and made public threats that have come to nothing. Recently we've taken into custody a certain Jest'liana Warren and... sorry perhaps I shouldn't have said that. My point is this, Luna stands ready Colin, your personal threats against myself have come to nothing, your threats against my world have come to nothing, it seems Mr Neidermeyer, you are nothing." Lunites imperiled! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-35 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Mar 18 17:37:03 3003 ENAJ, SIVAD - The recent boast by the Lunites that they had been inoculated against any biological agent Colin Neidermeyer might send against them may be less than accurate.Rachel Cross, a relief worker who recently administered inoculations to thousands of Lunite citizens, delivered to INN via courier a message and a sample vial containing the fluid that was injected into the Lunites. Although the fluid does indeed contain numerous anti-agents that combat biological and chemical agents, it also contains a specialized strain of the notorious Thul Resequencing Virus. All individuals injected with these antidotes are now infected with a genetic virus that will turn them into the slimy slug-like creatures known as the Thul."The Lunites are trying to bait Colin Neidermeyer," Cross said in her message. "I don't appreciate it. Neither does he. So, if you want to avoid becoming a planet full of overgrown snails, you'll need to surrender Luna, commence a mass exodus and *never come back*. If you refuse, you will not receive the TRV antidote." Neidermeyer: Not buying the bluff Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-36 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Tue Mar 18 17:49:33 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - In a message intercepted by the Maltarian listening post on Ganymede, exiled Earth King Colin Neidermeyer had this response to aspersions of a Lunite calling him a "monkey boy" with nothing to back up his threats:"We'll see who's laughing when you're a six foot tall piece of slimy dogmeat, jackass. And as for the name dropping bit about Jest'liana Warren - that was clever. Pointless, I guess, but clever. We know for a fact that you *do not* have her."Accompanying the message: Images from a security camera on Sanctuary, taken the day the colony vessel arrived near Nocturn to be overrun by Nall. Several women are pictured, fleeing a ship on the flight deck. One of them is highlighted as Jest'liana Warren."Have a nice day," Neidermeyer concluded. Sivad Issues Luna Travel Advisory Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAR03-37 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Mar 18 17:51:17 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - In light of recent political turmoil and the possibility of infection by the TRV virus, the Foreign Office of Sivad today issued a travel advisory for Luna, advising Sivadian nationals not to travel there under any circumstances. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Volari retorts Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-38 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue Mar 18 17:52:21 3003 SANCTUARY - In what appears to be an effort of diplomatic retalliation toward Captain David Ransom Porter, Grand Inquisitor Volari of the Parallax has stated that the Athena, Porter's famed ship has been seized by the Parallax to be Volari's personal transport.The Grand Inquisitor announced that Sanctuary engineers are already at work reprogramming the Athena's - soon to be renamed Hades' - computer systems after conducting a search of the ship's databases.Furthermore, Volari categorically denied allegations of totalitarian rule that were made by the Captain earlier today, stating, "Captain David Porter has been contacted with an invitation to a private summit aboard the Hades to negotiate the safe delivery of his crew members to Ungstir. Should he refuse, the weight of treachery will not fall upon the shoulders of the Parallax but on his." Centaurans Suspend Teleportation Network Posted By: Marson Article: MAR03-39 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Tue Mar 18 18:17:33 3003 (Shalyaris, Centauri) - The Centauran teleportation network has reportedly been shut down by order of the Solon for "preventative maintenance" and "energy conservation", the Centauran government reported. An ETA has not been provided for when the network will become available for general use once more. Amidst Chaos Racing Continues Posted By: Bandit Article: MAR03-40 Reported To: SME Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Mar 18 19:55:22 3003 "With the chaos going on around the universe, we want to show that civilized life still continues, even in entertainment." said a Toryu Racing spokesman as he announced the A3L racing team is seeking a new driver.The move comes as team doctors have placed Ysobel Estasian, the only female driver on the current circuit, onto medical reserve after injuries sustained in a pileup with Toryu rival driver Belton Delpargi during the last league race on G'ahnlo. Though spokesmen declined comment, Estasian is reportedly convalescing in the private Sapporo Memorial Hospital owned by Toryu parent company Hinode Holdings. Both drivers walked away from the early crash, and some analysts were surprised by the move coming so long after the crash itself.Said the spokesman, "While we were reluctant to take Miss Estasian out so far into the season, the health of our drivers is of high impotance to us, and we feel this is the best action for her sake."Sivtek Media Enterprises - Sivad's independent news source Ryan Responds to Criticism Posted By: Michela Article: MAR03-41 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Mar 19 11:24:37 3003 FREEDOM LANDING, Jeff Ryan had this announcement, "In light of recent events it seems my world has a new crisis. We have some ideas on how to deal with this, but as for my being a six foot slug, think again Neider. I was NEVER vaccinated, I felt it better to have other people vaccinated rather than myself. You want ME King Col, you're going have to come get me yourself. I'd also like to announce to Luna, I brought this upon us, through my own arrogance. In light of this I am stepping down from my nomination as Deputy Chairman." Neidermeyer: Ryan's challenge rings hollow Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-42 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Wed Mar 19 12:15:17 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Colin Neidermeyer, speaking in a transmission intercepted by a Maltarian listening post on Ganymede, had this to say in response to Jeff Ryan's assertion that he hadn't been vaccinated and thus avoided infection by the Thul Resequencing Virus, and Ryan's subsequent challenge for Neidermeyer to come get him on Luna if Neidermeyer really wants him:"Listen, jackass, you're doing my work for me. Didn't get infected with TRV? Huh. I bet when your friends and neighbors on Luna start slugging it up, a few of them will look at you in a new light. They'll see you as part of the problem, not the solution. They'll get smart and wipe your sorry ass out of the gene pool. Or, hey, assuming their intelligence isn't enhanced by their transformation, they'll at least be safe when I *do* unleash a shipload of biochemical agents in your little freedom town, and they can form a daisy chain and dance around your writhing body as your face swells and turns black and your eyes bug out. Sounds great. Looking forward to it, Jeffy. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedslugs bite." Royal Physician Appointed to Cabinet Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR03-43 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Mar 19 19:04:34 3003 (Grand Enaj, Sivad) A brief statement from 10 Dorling Street today announced that the Earl of Beauchamp, Dr. Innis Beauchamp, had been appointed Minister of Health in Sir Fredrick Chamberlain's cabinet. Lord Innis is the personal physician to King Richard I, and he was one of the members of the royal party recovered after spending years in stasis, drifting in deep space. This marks the first time in recent Sivadian history that a member of the Peerage has held a seat in the cabinet, the last being the Marquis of Sanjuni, who was Chancellor of the Exchequer in 2962./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ Parallax wins battle against rebellion Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-44 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Wed Mar 19 20:04:48 3003 SANCTUARY - In an official statement from the Sanctuary Occupation Force, led by Grand Inquisitor Volari of the Parallax, an attempt made by a rebellion group resisting Parallax rule on the vessel to assassinate a handful of Nall warriors has failed, resulting in the capture of at least two of the rebel force.In a direct statement to Captain David Ransom Porter, whose former crew allegedly makes up the brunt of the rebel resistance, Volari said: "The captured rebels are in direct violation of Parallax law and will be sentenced to immediate execution. As David has reported an interest in negotiating for rebel lives, he has thirty-six hours to agree to meet aboard the Hades."The Grand Inquisitor would not reveal the the names or how many rebels were captured. Porter questions report Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-45 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Mar 19 20:11:41 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Captain David Ransom Porter has heard the ultimatum of Grand Inquisitor Volari on Sanctuary, and finds it wanting."The Grand Inquisitor must think me incredibly naive to agree to meet personally with him again under any circumstances based on vague suggestions that he may have elements of the crew from the Athena in his custody," Porter said. "I will be glad to arrange for a holovisual conference between Sanctuary and Ungstir, so that Volari can provide visual real-time confirmation that he's telling the truth about who he has in custody. Additionally, as a show of good faith, Volari should issue a manifest listing *all* non-occupation inhabitants aboard Sanctuary, so that the interstellar governments can become involved in these negotiations." Volari stays firm on Hades summit Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-46 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Wed Mar 19 20:36:47 3003 SANCTUARY - Grand Inquisitor Volari has rejected the offer made by David Ransom Porter to negotiate for the lives of the captured rebels via holovised debate."What Mr. Porter does not understand, is that the lives of these traitorous captives are meaningless to the Parallax. They engaged knowingly in actions prohibited by Parallax law with the full awareness that upon capture, they would be killed." Volari said in a fifteen minute address to members of INN. "David has always confused naivete with cowardice. He shrank from his duty as a captain by not accompanying his crew into the certainty of danger - he is a coward now, masquerading the assumption that his life is worth more than his crew as faithlessness in the ethics of the Parallax."Volari continued by stating that his offer for a summit between the two rivals on the Parallax vessel Hades still stands. Captain Porter has thirty four hours remaining to accept the offer. Porter: What's next? Wedgies? Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-47 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Mar 19 20:48:50 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - David Ransom Porter, captain of the Athena, hasn't had much reason to laugh this week.First, his ship and crew got caught on Sanctuary when that ship made its fateful voyage to Nocturn.Second, a short-term employee named Rachel Cross - sister of well-known VES Minerva crewmember Victor Cross - has apparently been linked to Colin Neidermeyer's plot to turn Luna into a world of slug-like Thul with a deadly virus.And, now, he's told he has less than two days to agree to a summit with Grand Inquisitor Volari to negotiate for the fate of his allegedly captured crew.But, even in this dark hour, Porter laughs. At least a little. Because the man who swindled the Athena crew into going aboard Sanctuary, the Grand Inquisitor himself, is effectively calling Porter a chicken for refusing to take Volari's word for it that he really has captured the crew."Really, it's so juvenile," Porter said, shaking his head. "I'm tempted to throw out an 'I'm rubber, you're glue' comment, but I'd really rather not insult any sentient adhesive compounds in the galaxy by such a comparison. I asked for proof that he has them. I asked him to, on behalf of the *honorable* Parallax government, to release the identities and planets of origin of all known subjects within the occupied vessel. I doubt he can see reason, but I implore to Vox Ockvril himself: Get a leash on your lapdog and offer some good faith indications that you mean the innocent people aboard Sanctuary no harm, and allow their home governments to negotiate their safe return." Journalists seek access to Sanctuary Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAR03-48 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Thu Mar 20 21:53:45 3003 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Independent News Network producer Orrin Sneed tonight became the first interstellar journalist to request access to the occupied colony vessel Sanctuary, overrun by the Nall just days ago after the ship arrived at Nocturn."Many concerns have been raised about the fair and humane treatment of individuals aboard Sanctuary by the occupation force," Sneed said. "We would like to bring news crews aboard the vessel to show the public at large what life is now like on Sanctuary, and how people really are being treated."Such a decision likely will fall to either Grand Inquisitor Volari, with final approval from Vox Ock of Hatch Vril. HMS Formidable implicated in second pirate attack Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAR03-49 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 23 15:49:48 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - A ship exactly matching the profile of HMS Formidable has been implicated in a pirate attack Saturday evening in which the ship of a Sivadian cabinet minister was hijacked and taken.Royal Naval Service officials confirm that they believe HMS Formidable is behind the attacks, though they say they are baffled as to what could possibly have happened to cause Formidable to participate in acts of piracy. Contact was lost with the entire Formidable Squadron several weeks ago, and although rumours have placed the fleet first at Ungstir, then near Tomin Kora, these rumours have not been confirmed.Minister of Tourism Jazen Katol was the captain of SVD Venture, the vessel captured by the ship identified as HMS Formidable. According to the police report of the attack, Formidable demanded that Venture stop for a customs inspection. Seven men boarded in ill-fitting RNS uniforms. One crewmember was shot with a rifle once in each knee. The men in RNS uniforms ordered the crew of Venture to abandon ship. The crew of Venture was picked up by a SHIELD patrol vessel, but the ship itself had already been taken by the ship identified as HMS Formidable and Formidable had already left the system.RNS officers monitoring space channels say they thought that Formidable was involved in a legitimate anti-piracy operation. Piracy in the Sivadian system has increased markedly over the past year. /Thomas Blackhawk, Sivadian Press/ Ryan Wins Senate Seat Posted By: Michela Article: MAR03-50 Reported To: INN Reported On: LUNA Reported At: Sun Mar 23 19:01:29 3003 The results of the first ever election of the Lunite Citizen's Senate. This marks the end of a nearly six month span that Luna has been without a formal government since the unexpected results of the moebius effect caused the planet to change universes and subsequently released the planet from the control of King Colin Niedermeyer who destroyed Earth with plasma bombs and fled into self imposed exile. Although today's election marks the culmination of several months of work and planning the campaign itself lasted only a week due to the opinion of the comitee that haste was needed given the dire straits that face the planet. An ally of King Nidermeyer Rachel Cross announced that a portion of the population has been infected with the Thul resequencing Virus given under the guise of vaccinations. Among those elected to head-off the crisis are Clifford trumble one of the chief organizers of the election, Ren Arnassis, who has recently begun efforts to begin a structured Lunite military, and Gildar Hess, a prominent member of the former resistance. It also appears that despite withdrawing himself from the race Jeff Ryan patriot and public enemy of colin Niedermeyer has been elected based on a write in vote. When asked to comment on Ryan's election Trumble seemed genuinely bemused "He's been on quite a rollercoaster" he said "but I believe his heart is in the right place despite the results of his actions having been less than favorable" Kate Chaucer, INN Senator Returns to New Paris Posted By: Icarus Article: MAR03-51 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Mar 23 19:17:34 3003 Senator Valerie Austin, having been missing for over a week, has returned to New Paris today. This return was not marked by great fanfare or a ceremony, but simply the Senator riding a shuttle onto the New Parisian landing pad and walking home.The Melissa Fernandez General Hospital in New Paris has not reported any admission of the Senator for treatment either, though reports are showing she is recovering well.Nathan Willmore, INN Grimlahd Still Fighting Against Nall Posted By: Garbage Article: MAR03-52 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Mon Mar 24 18:44:14 3003 A Grimlahdi general successfully transmitted past the Nall blockade earlier today, revealing the horrific truth of what is happening on the world of Grimlahd. The Grimlahdi, identifying himself as 256 unit leader Flii of clan Clshln, who is well known as a hardliner religious purist, gave a long speech on the horrific state of affairs on Grimlahd itself.Particularly chilling were the following statements. "Already nearly ten million of us have died in the orbital bombardment of the cities of Zsthrul, Diikrith and Frlnn. . . already one in twenty of our population has been brutaly slaughtered by Nall sitting secure in their warcraft in orbit."Fliiclshln did however stress that the Grimlahd militia had not surrendered, and that the bulk of its ground forces were still intact and engaged in guerrilla warfare with the Nall. This is despite earlier reports that Apex Goknreln had surrendered Grimlahd, to quote the self proclaimed military ruler of Grimlahd. "Elements of our leadership who favoured compromise with or surrender to the Parallax have been purged; Grimlahd is now united in opposing the extension of Nall hegemony."The message was transmitted from a previously unknown military communications satellite on the edge of the Lahdizan system, the transmission was suddenly cut off in the middle of its fifth repetition. RNS orders destuction of HMS Formidable Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAR03-53 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Mar 24 19:54:29 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Sources inside the Admiralty told the Sivadian Press that top brass have issued orders to the rest of the fleet to attack and even destroy HMS Formidable if necessary to stop its suspected string of piracy.HMS Formidable, a First Rate Ship of the Line, is in a small class of the RNS's most powerful ships. A ship matching Formidable's profile has been implicated in two recent attacks on civilian ships -- one in Ungstiri space and another near Sivad against the ship of cabinet minister Jazen Katol. Admiralty sources admit they now believe, after studying sensor scans for each attack, that the real HMS Formidable is responsible.In addition to the orders to the fleet, arrest warrants have been issued for Captain Benjamin Wolstencroft, First Lieutenant Nicholas Argan and Rear Admiral Harold Singh. /Peter Blackhawk, Sivadian Press/ Radio Free Sanctuary? Posted By: Garbage Article: MAR03-54 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Mar 24 22:21:30 3003 A disheveled man speaks in a grainy, static ridden transmission:"This is The Voice of Sanctuary, reporting from deep in the belly of the wounded beast. I only have a short time, or so my captors turned companions tell me. I bring a message of hope. Do not give up. We are out there."The scene fades to an INN anchor. "That transmission was recieved twenty minutes ago from Parallax space. INN is following up on the source of the transmission. We will update you as more information comes to light." RNS to launch first wooden ship Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAR03-55 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Mar 24 23:34:08 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - HMS Invincible, touted as the first ever wooden spaceship, will launch shortly as the flagship of the Royal Naval Service.Admiral the Baron Cobb, the RNS's top admiral, will command the ship when it launches in April. The hull of Invincible is made entirely with oak planks held together by nails and sealed with tar. In order to maintain hull integrity, all officers and crew will be required to wear environmental suits.Even though the ship will have a top speed of under 100 hms per hour, Cobb says the ship will still serve a valuable role in the service. "My flagship will come to be one of the most feared ships in space, wot," promised Cobb at a press conference, though he did not provide details.Invincible will be armed with cannons firing lead shot. /Peter Blackhawk, Sivadian Press/ E!RN: Diplomat Denounces Dragons for Discontent Posted By: Bahamut Article: MAR03-56 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Wed Mar 26 12:18:31 3003 In an attempt to regain public favour by manipulating current events to his own liking, a top ranking and as yet unnamed Timonae diplomat denounced the Drakarian race for causing 'a ripple of discontent through the galaxy'. Reported to E!RN from an apparent operative of the Timonae Liberation League, the diplomat went on to day that 'hostile actions upon Antimone soil, Shinara Station, and the consequential events in the Sol System' were to blame for the current galactic mood and Nall actions in turn, even going so far as to say that the Drakarians 'have the power to prevent the Nall incursions, but choose to allow them'. He also stated that the Timonae National feared lost around Sol during the suspected Drakarian operations there was 'most likely killed or otherwise incapacitated' by Drakarian agression. The Antimone Government was quick to point out in their defence that they do not support the opinions of the diplomat, and that his current employment in that role would be 'questioned' and perhaps 'reconsidered' in following days. Government opposition was also quick to point out that this was most likely just another attempt by the Government to blame current Timonae problems on other people, with the Drakarians being an exception scapegoat because of their recent events on and around Antimone. In related Antimone news, the Kalarian Administration also announced it would soon be allowing E!RN to operate within military governed provinces 'with or without Government support'. Supreme Commander Doraal Janora - head of the Military Administration of the Military Capital of Antimone, Kalaria - stated that she 'believed in free press no matter what the opinion of it's editors', going so far as to say that the government were 'unlawful' in their banning of E!RN. Viewers of E!RN may remember that the Government of Antimone banned this news network from reporting Antimone affairs recently following what it declared to be 'anti-terrorist' measures taken to prevent 'terrorist or otherwise anti-government sentiment' towards itself. The Government of Antimone has yet to comment. <>=- Stripetail Newscatcher -=<>=- E!RN: Demaria -=<>E!RN: The Most Watched Network in all of Primetime News; Period. Widespread call for unity from the unknown! Posted By: UNKNOWN SOURCE Article: MAR03-57 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Wed Mar 26 20:02:09 3003 A message recieved via an anonymous source to INN's offices here on Antimone suggests that a grass roots campaign to cast off the looming threat of a potential Nall invasion is at hand. The message's contents are relayed below.-----How long will it take before the Nall are at your doorstep? A week? A month? A year?How soon is too soon and when is the danger too real?Judging by the reactions of world leaders throughout the known universe, there is no danger.While Sivad's impressive military force launches a wooden boat, the Nall launch a durasteel H'Skrii'vril Destroyer.While the Demarians fluff pillows and adorn fancy dress, the Nall are protecting themselves with body armor.While the Ungstiri drink vodka, the Nall drink the blood of their enemies.When will the threat be too real? The ability to bring the tables to an even balance is nearby and willing to help if politicians and military leaders are willing.We can fall alone one-by-one or fight together.-----SOURCE-MASKED--------END-TRANSMISSION--------INN will keep you informed of events as they unfold. Ramlan named SBS head Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAR03-58 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Mar 26 21:48:37 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - The Sivadian Broadcasting Service (SBS) Board of Governors today named former First Councillor Amanda Ramlan its first Director-General.The SBS was formed late last year after the government bought out the embattled holovision network SNN. Although it is owned by the Government of Sivad, it is independently run by the Board of Governors to avoid the perception of government influence in news coverage. /Peter Blackhawk, Sivadian Press/ RNS accused of misspending Posted By: Gadget Article: MAR03-59 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Mar 26 22:49:50 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - The Royal Naval Service is spending government revenue improperly, Nitsuj Information Group said in a report Wednesday. The independent information coteire acknowledged that although Admiral of the Fleet the Baron Cobb has efficaciously stood guard over the interests of the kingdom, he has been doing so in a chimerical manner.The HMS Invincible, future flagship of the RNS, was decried in the report as the epitome of agency instability. "The contrived Invincible programme resembles something from a fairy tale," stated NIG. "It is unfortunate that we need to even discuss this issue."The flagship was described by Admiralty officials as the first wooden spaceship. It is purported to fire lead shot from traditional cannons and to have a flank speed of 100 hph. /Nelson Hites, Sivadian Press/ RNS spokesperson backpedals then faces court martial Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAR03-60 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Mar 27 14:08:51 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Captain Leonard Barnum, public affairs officer for the Royal Naval Service, was fired shortly after telling media that the HMS Invincible "wooden ship" programme was nothing more than a pilot project."The cost of construction for HMS Invincible was actually less than 20 000 yojj-sterling, less than the cost of a ship's launch," said Barnum at a press conference. "The RNS is always experimenting with different technologies. While the RNS has been accused of misspending, we feel that this construction technique has the potential to eventually save money."But within minutes of the conclusion of the press conference, Barnum told reporters he had been relieved of duty. Later the Admiralty announced that Barnum would be court-martialled "for something or other. Bloody traitor. Wot!" Barnum refused to explain why he was fired, and Admiralty sources have been equally closed-lipped.The Admiralty announced Monday that it would soon launch HMS Invincible, its first wooden spaceship, as the new flagship of the RNS. It will have a top speed under 100 hms per hour and will posess cannons that fire lead shot. /Peter Blackhawk, Sivadian Press/ Wild West Sees Sivadian Posted By: Gadget Article: MAR03-61 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Fri Mar 28 22:09:38 3003 DODGE CITY, DESERATA - Amado Saviola became only the second person to win an Accelenation 3000 League pole position today, beating out the only other person to sit on the pole, Vladimir Smislav, by two-tenths of a second in a tensely ending qualifying session for the Grand Prix of Deserata.Ungstiri Smislav topped the timesheets early on during the session, but Saviola made his presence known before the half-way mark of the hour-long session. The two then dueled for the top spot during the rest of the session, each taking the provisional pole from the other once more during the course of the session. Saviola held on in the end, despite a last-lap charge by Smislav that brought him within two-tenths of a second behind. Lawrence Motorsports driver Sean Richards finished in third position, slightly more than a second behind Saviola.Smislav currently leads the driver's championship with 26 points, and Saviola holds second with 22. The race will begin tomorrow at 21:00 Sanctuary Standard Time, and will be broadcasted live on SBS Two, though plenty of free seating still remains at the track. Soth Speaks! Posted By: Alf Article: MAR03-62 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Fri Mar 28 22:24:08 3003 The Nall Soth in charge of the occupation of Grimlahd has released a statement regarding the recent transmission from elements of the Grimladhi Resistance. Soth Nas of Hatch Vril dismissed the claims of ten million deaths on Grimlahd saying, "The Resssissstanssse greatly inflate the numberssss of civiliansss killed in our occupation of the planet in an attempt to drive out their rightful massstersss." He also went on to say that the Resistance was being slowly whittled down by Talons of Nall warriors combing the hills and mountains of Grimlahd, though he noted that this was a costly operation, and that in all likely-hood more "exssspedient" methods would be considered.Soth Nasvril ended his transmission with these words, "We Nall are not above ressseving aid from the nativessss of thisss world. We know that in the passsst the Grimladhi have availed themssselvessss to our causssse, and it hasss come to my attensssion that hisssstory iss on the verge of repeating itssself. To fassscilitate thisss we will be sssegregating the Grimlahdi from the unhelpful Zangali in our campssss. Ssso asss to keep the Grimlahdi sssafe from the Zangali in their collaboration. May Nalia ssshine on our misssion here." Series of Visits for Sivadian Diplomat Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR03-63 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 30 08:58:44 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ According to sources at Government House, Sir Oliver Jermyn, recently reassigned as Sivadian Ambassador-at-Large, has been dispatched on a series of visits to planets throughout the universe. The Press Office has confirmed that Sir Oliver left this morning aboard the HMS Thermopylae, and stated that he had been instructed to discuss "problems with tariffs on Sivadian Earl Grey Tea...." The spokesperson denied vehemently that Jermyn's mission had anything to do with the recent actions of the Parallax, calling such suggestions, "stuff and nonsense".The Ambassador had recently been recalled to Sivad from his position on Deserata for meetings on an unknown subject with Foreign Secretary Dr. Alexander Waldorf and First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain. Jermyn met again with the pair after last week's cabinet meeting, and preparations began immidately on the Thermopylae, the fastest vessel in the Sivadian government's fleet. /Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ Smooth Wild West for Rock Driver Posted By: Bahamut Article: MAR03-64 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Sun Mar 30 12:51:32 3003 The Grand Prix of Deserata handed Ungstiri Vladimir Smislav his third A3L win in five races Saturday as the Ungstiri set a stellar pace that nobody could catch.The only drama in the race was during the opening laps of the race. Pole-sitter Amado Saviola and Smislav dueled their way for three laps before Saviola's engine gave out in spectacular fashion just as Smislav began to get a drag from Saviola. The Ungstiri was able to avoid a collision, and was challenged briefly by Saviola's teammate, Belton Delpargi, before Delpargi was forced to pit.Eight drivers finished the race, in a season where the average number of finishers is five, and among them was Delpargi who finished his first race the whole season in second place.Smislav's win propels him to a 14 point lead over Saviola, with 36 points compared to the Sivadian's 22 points, and gives him the chance to clinch the driver's championship the next race. Ian Pearce is third in the standings with 18 points and Ysobel Estasian, who was pulled from the race, is fourth with 14 points. Toryu Racing leads the constructor's championship with 54 points, followed by Team HyperDrive with 28 points. Lunite Senator Arrested! Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAR03-65 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Mar 30 14:16:14 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: The controversial Lunite Senator Jeff Ryan was arrested this afternoon in the city of Resilience commons and charged with theft. The offworld politician entered the Queen's Pawn and attempted to make off with a pulse pistol. Unfortunately for him the shift manager, the honorable odarite Klackk'it, had the security system activated, recording Ryan's theft as it occured. When discovered, Ryan attempted to flee, but was quickly subdued by Commisars Barris "Ironhand" McCauley and Lorelei "Fireball" Allaine.The would be burglar admitted to the crime and is currently residing in an Ungstiri detention cell, pending payment of a 3,200 ruble fine.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Waldorf calls for amnesty Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAR03-66 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 30 16:08:28 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Foreign Secretary Alexander Waldorf called on the Parallax Sunday to allow resisters on Sanctuary to leave."We believe there are a few dozen people on Sanctuary who are currently in hiding, including diplomatic officials and Sivadian officers," Waldorf told reporters at a weekly press briefing. "We call upon the administration of Sanctuary to allow these people free passage to leave Sanctuary in the interests of interstellar peace and cooperation."Waldorf would not identify the people Sivad believes are hiding on Sanctuary, and denied having any contact with them. /Peter Blackhawk, Sivadian Press/ Construction Project Begins on Ynos Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR03-67 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Mar 31 18:31:09 3003 /Ynos, Sivad/ Admiral the Baron Cobb, First Space Lord, broke ground today on a new construction project on Ynos. Dubbed the "Baron Cobb Specialist Relations Centre" of the Royal Fleet Academy, the building is being constructed under tight security, and no sooner did construction begin then the press was ushered away and a four metre high fence raised around the premises, which is now guarded by a number of marine specialists and officers. When asked about the high security, Cobb remarked, "My name's on the bloody building! Must be careful, wot!" and declined further comment.The building seems to have found its way to the construction phase without any planning meetings or budget appropriations, as none could be found by press time. The Public Records Office denied that any blueprints had been filed, either now or in the past. A spokesman for the navy later commented, "This project has the full blessing of the Royal Navy, as we need to expand our officer training programme. The funding comes from our general construction budget." No further information was forthcoming, either from the Admiralty or from Dorling Street./Neville McNamara/ Category:News